Les Chevêches de Minerve
by Elma M. Wyrm
Summary: Après la mort de sa tante Madame red, Ciel s'est replongé dans la gestion de sa compagnie et ses activités de noble. Sébastian réglemente ses journées avec sa méticulosité diabolique. Mais, la routine du diable et de son maître est interrompue lorsque Ciel doit retrouver une comtesse disparue. De nombreuses rencontres attendent le limier de la reine : bonnes ou mauvaises.


**Les Chevêches de Minerve :**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) ne m'appartiennent pas, qu'ils puissent provenir de la série animée ou du manga papier. Ils appartiennent à la mangaka **Yana Toboso**. Cependant, les personnages, concepts et termes qui ne sont repris ni dans l'anime ni dans le manga, sont ma propriété.

 **Dans ce chapitre :**

Concept : megriove,

Personnages : Ange Merle, Emmet Pinkerton, John Brownhill,

* * *

 **Informations :**

Que faut-il savoir avant de lire ?

1) La fanfiction que j'écris ne se place pas dans la continuité de la série ni dans celle du manga. Je vais piocher des idées dans la série et dans le manga et les mélanger avec mes propres idées pour en créer une histoire originale. **Vous pouvez considérer que tous les événements que je décris se déroulent** **dans un univers alternatif** **.**

Concernant les éléments de l'histoire …

2) J'ai décidé de changer des éléments dans l'histoire d'Angelina Dales, entre autre, et de parler du statut des femmes durant l'Angleterre Victorienne. Yana Toboso ne décrit pas cela d'une manière cohérente à mon sens (Angelina peut être docteur et pratiquer des avortements alors que c'était illégal à l'époque et Sieglinde, la petite allemande, n'a pas le droit de se couper les cheveux (?!). Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais garder le caractère des personnages.

Je connais super bien Black Butler (série et anime). Est-ce que je peux passer le prologue et aller directement au reste ?

Comme je le dis plus haut, cela ne se passe pas exactement dans le même "univers" et je profite du prologue pour installer l'histoire.

L'histoire est classée M. Y aura-t-il des scènes adultes ?

Oui. Probablement. J'aimerais écrire des scènes érotiques et un personnage comme Sébastian est parfait pour cela.

Comment ça se passera pour la publication ? 

Etant donné que je travaille et que j'ai une vie IRL assez remplie, je ne peux pas vous promettre une publication régulière. Mais, même si je tarde un peu à publier, je continuerais mon histoire jusqu'à la fin.

Il se peut également que je revienne travailler ce chapitre plus tard et que j'y change des détails si cela ne me plait plus.

Pour la quantité, j'essaierais de ne pas dépasser les 15 pages (environs, on n'est pas a une ou deux pages près.) sur Word pour chaque chapitre et je diviserais le chapitre en deux ou plusieurs parties si cela est plus.

* * *

Notes de locutions : 

**Pensées des personnages au moment même.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback

« _Lettres, livres, notes»_

 ** _{Monologues, songes longs}_**

 _‴_ _répliques passées ‴_

 **[ONOMATOPÉE** ** _]_**

* * *

 **Prologue : La routine d'un diable de majordome**

Le majordome était à nouveau afféré ; il préparait le petit-déjeuner de son jeune maître. Il était vrai que Sébastian restait rarement inactif dans cette demeure. Ses moments de répit étaient brefs, mais plus fréquents dès que les autres domestiques étaient couchés et qu'il n'avait plus à s'occuper de leurs catastrophes et de leurs étourderies. Heureusement, les démons n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil. Levé aux aurores, il avait passé une heure avec "darling", un chat noir comme le charbon qui, depuis que Sébastian le nourrissait, répondait à ce terme affectueux comme s'il s'agissait de son nom.

—Tu sais, darling. Tu es tellement… magnifique avec ces coussinets dodus et cette toison d'ébène si luisante. Des fois, j'aimerais pouvoir t'emmener avec moi, là d'où je viens, quand tout ceci sera terminé. Lui avait déclaré le Majordome entre deux gratouilles.

Sébastian repensait parfois à la faune de chez lui. À moment donné, il avait eu un megriove (1), un animal de compagnie démoniaque très en vogue chez les démons il y a longtemps. Mais, qu'est-ce que c'était vilain ! Les chats étaient si mignons en comparaison. _‴Jamais plus je ne prendrais une de ses bestioles ! Quelle horreur ! ‴_ S'était-il juré et il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis.

Fidèle à son "esthétique" -comme il l'appelait-, Sébastian finissait la pâte pour les crêpes hollandaises de son jeune maître encore enfoui sous ses couvertures. Le jeune Phantomhive avait des habitudes alimentaires immuables. La plupart du temps, il mangeait des plats salés le matin et se réservait un dessert pour le goûter. Cependant, un jour de la semaine, Sébastian faisait une exception et lui préparait des crêpes ou des crumpets sucrés. Ce n'était pas par amabilité que le majordome faisait une entorse au régime strict de son maître : apparemment, le jeune Ciel recevait ce traitement avant son arrivée. Tous les repas que le jeune maître affectionnait étaient soigneusement consignés dans les livres de recettes du manoir. Tanaka, le précédent majordome, avait rajouté des recommandations méticuleuses pour une alimentation équilibrée. Ainsi, le miel, qui pouvait donner des caries au garçon, était utilisé avec parcimonie. Cependant, Sébastian préparait des desserts délicieux pour son maître afin de motiver ce dernier à faire sa paperasse.

 _‴_ _Encore quelques rapports, puis un bon morceau de forêt-noire… Qu'en dites-vous, Monsieur ?‴_ Avait-il dit avec un large sourire, conscient que ce chantage aurait l'effet escompté. Le Comte avait grommelé, mais avait fini par céder, comme toujours.

Une fois le déjeuner prêt, Sébastian se rendit dans la chambre Comte et tira les tentures pour laisser les rayons de ce pâle soleil d'automne entrer dans cette chambre richement meublée. Un petit grognement plaintif s'échappa du lit ; le jeune Lord ne semblait pas enchanté de terminer sa nuit.

—Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous lever. Vous avez un programme très chargé aujourd'hui. dit le majordome tandis qu'il lui remplissait une tasse de thé fumant fraichement infusé.

Une voix ensommeillée demanda :

—C'est de l'Earl Grey, me semble-t-il ?

Les arômes du thé semblaient l'avoir éveillé de sa torpeur.

—Oui. C'est une variante de la Maison Straffan, baptisée le "Thé des lords". Ce choix me semblait approprié… Dit Sébastian avec un de ses sourires habituels. Le jeune Comte se contenta d'un bref haussement de sourcil avant de humer la boisson qu'il portait à ses lèvres.

—Quel agréable parfum. Mais, je sens une petite différence…

—Monsieur est attentif comme toujours… Ce thé noir a été agrémenté de bergamotes et de pétales de carthame. C'est probablement cela que vous remarquez, Monsieur.

—C'est passable.

—Merci, Monsieur. Dit le majordome en s'inclinant, la main sur le cœur.

Le Comte était avare de compliments et disait peu de choses gentilles. Il se tenait aux faits et jaugeait le monde avec sa froideur caractéristique. Cette phrase renseignait juste Sébastian qu'il avait agi comme son maître l'attendait. Ce thé entrera donc dans la liste très sélective des boissons du jeune Comte.

Ciel Phantomhive sirotait son Earl Grey en parcourant les dernières nouvelles du Times, que Sébastian avait repassé plus tôt. Il dût quand même se résoudre à laisser son majordome l'habiller.

Par chance, cette nuit, Ciel n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Il ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves et pour lui, c'était bien mieux ainsi. La mort de ses parents le hantait chaque jour et chaque nuit. Parfois, il se réveillait en sueur, en proie à une panique épouvantable. Ciel se cachait alors dans ses couvertures, tremblant de tous ces membres. Ses idées n'étaient plus claires et il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Durant ces moments-là, Sébastian entrait dans sa chambre et lui parlait. Et, le Comte, si froid d'ordinaire, redevenait un petit garçon traumatisé par une tragédie passée. Il en oubliait complètement la nature exacte de son majordome et lui demandait de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoupisse, trouvant un certain réconfort dans la présence de cette silhouette qui se dessinait dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Ciel ne mentionnait jamais ces épisodes, mais il lui arrivait d'y repenser de temps à autre. Distrait par ses pensées, il écoutait d'une oreille son majordome qui lui résumait le programme de sa journée.

—Vous commencerez par un cours langue avec monsieur Pinkerton, votre professeur d'italien et de français. Puis, Madame Merle, vous donnera votre cours de dance. Puis, ce soir, vous recevrez monsieur Brownhill pour un dîner d'affaires.

—Ah oui. Je voulais discuter avec lui de la nouvelle gamme de peluches que la Société Funtom va lancer sur le marché début de l'hiver. John Brownhill serait un bon candidat pour remplacer ce scélérat de Damiano. Il me semble plus honnête.

Le démon lui jeta un bref regard ; le Comte n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour dire ce genre de choses, pas en tant qu' "aristocrate maléfique". L'honnêteté, ce n'était pas vraiment une de ses vertus.

—Vous aurez quelques heures avant de le rencontrer pour vous consacrer à la lecture de votre courrier et des documents de la compagnie.

—Ah oui, Sébastian. Nous allons recevoir des petits invités prochainement pour un dîner de bienfaisance. Ce sont des orphelins du "Lys Blanc". Ils viendront manger au manoir vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Assure-toi qu'ils s'en aillent avec un ventre bien rempli.

—Bien, Monsieur. Quand doivent-ils venir ?

— Après demain.

Un silence s'installa. Le majordome cligna rapidement des yeux ; il était persuadé que son maître avait sciemment omis de lui transmettre cette information plus tôt.

—Il y a un problème, Sebastian ? Demanda le Comte avec un sourire en coin. Cela prouva à Sebastian que ses soupçons étaient fondés.

—Non. Bien sûr que non. Il sera fait selon vos désirs. Lui répondit le démon en frac.

 **Le jeune maître… Il me surcharge assez souvent. Il sait que je suis un démon et que je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil. Il se dit que, peu importe la tâche qu'il me confiera, je l'accomplirais avec brio. Heureusement que je ne peux pas faire de surmenage, car c'est probablement ce que n'importe qui aurait dans ces cas-ci.** Songea le démon en nouant les lacets des bottines de son contractant.

Ciel sourit malgré lui ; il adorait donner ces multiples missions au majordome, juste pour voir jusqu'où la patience du démon irait et aussi pour ressentir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur cette créature (2).

Sébastian escorta alors son maître à la salle à manger et ensuite, à la bibliothèque, où son cours allait être donné. Aussitôt, sa tâche accomplie, le majordome s'éclipsa, parfaitement conscient que la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les autres domestiques étaient débout eux aussi, jetés hors du lit par Sébastian qui avait fait le tour de leurs chambres plus tôt. Tanaka buvait une gorgée de thé vert, un air béat et un peu niais sur le visage. May Linn rajustait ses lunettes, tandis que Finnan somnolait encore. Bard jouait avec sa cigarette en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Agacé, le chef lâcha :

—Bon sang ! Pourquoi je ne peux jamais faire le petit dej' du maître ?! C'est vrai quoi ! J'avais déjà un plat en tête avec du lard, des saucisses et des œufs au plat...Un petit déjeuner de champion quoi ! Vous en pensez quoi vous autres ? demanda le Chef aux deux autres.

—Ben. Hum...Bredouilla May Linn, ne voulant pas vexer son collègue. Elle savait comment la cuisine de Bardoy se présentait. En effet, la devise de l'Américain concernant son travail était lourde de sens : _« La cuisine, c'est de l'art. L'art, c'est une explosion !»_

—C'est surtout que le dernier repas que tu as préparé était tellement carboniser qu'il ne restait plus grand chose. On ne passe pas des œufs au chalumeau, Bardroy ! S'exclama une voix d'un ton sec.

—Sebastian... Balbutia la femme de chambre en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le majordome les avait rejoints pour leur assigner à chacun leurs tâches de la journée.

—Voici ce que vous devez faire aujourd'hui : May Linn, tu t'occuperas du linge de la chambre d'ami. Bard, tu t'occuperas du repas de ce soir. La recette est sur la table de la cuisine. Finnan, tu tailleras les haies. Ordonna le majordome en essayant d'être le plus clair possible.

 **De grâce, pas de catastrophes aujourd'hui.** Pensa le majordome, sachant pertinemment que ce souhait était vain.

—Finis de lambiner ! Au travail ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sébastian rangeait, époussetait et nettoyait à la vitesse fulgurante que sa nature lui permettait. Il était, après tout, un diable de majordome. En tant que serviteur des Phantomhive, aucune faute ne lui était permise ; il se devait d'être irréprochable. Cependant, cela n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Le diable était fort occupé ce jour-ci ; non seulement, il devait préparer un dîner professionnel ce soir, mais aussi un repas de bienfaisance destiné aux orphelins du "Lys Blanc". La grande salle de réception du manoir avait été réservée spécialement pour cela et les tables étaient déjà en place. Dans deux jours, plein de bambins déambuleraient dans cette salle somptueuse, rebaptisée par Cloudia Phantomhive (3), la grand-mère de Ciel, "la salle aux mille flammes", en raison du lustre immense qui pendait au centre de la pièce.

Peu de chose était connue sur cette femme mystérieuse qui était la mère du précédent Comte Phantomhive, Vincent et sa sœur, Frances. Ciel ne la connaissait que de nom et ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Son portait était cependant toujours accroché dans l'aile est.

Le diable de majordome avait commencé à préparer la salle. Il avait pris les poussières, lavé le sol et dressé la table. Il avait mis une nappe avec des fleurs.

 **La table pour ce repas de bienfaisance doit être colorée pour que les enfants la trouvent amusante. J'ai choisi une couleur que le jeune maître ne trouvera pas trop criarde. Les fleurs et les papillons ajouteront une petite note joyeuse. Voilà. Maintenant que la table des enfants est prête, au tour de celle de ce soir !** se dit le diable, satisfait du résultat.

Un bruit sourd retentit et fit trembler les tasses sur la tasse.

—"Cling ?" Répéta le démon, espérant avoir mal entendu, ce qui était quasiment impossible, vu sa nature.

 **Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas encore fini de lustrer l'argenterie ! Et, il me reste encore tellement de travail !**

Le majordome n'eut pas le temps de se soucier davantage de son emploi du temps, car un grand "Bang" résonna dans toute la demeure, faisant trembloter les lustres. Il sut presque instantanément d'où venait le bruit : la cuisine. **Qu'est-ce que ce bon à rien de cuisinier a encore fait ?!** S'énerva le diable en filant vers l'origine de ce chaos. Quand il arriva, de l'épaisse fumée noire s'échappait de la pièce.

—Ah Sébastian ! dit le cuisinier entre deux toux.

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois-ci ?!

—Ben…J'ai commencé à préparer la viande pour le repas de ce soir, puis avec le four, ça allait tellement lentement…Alors, heu…, je me suis souvenu de ce FmVss que j'avais encore…Mais, ce "cracheur de feu" a un petit défaut. Expliqua l'américain.

 **Oh non ! Encore un plat carbonisé ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec cet abru…ce cuisinier.**

Sébastian regarda le malheureux magret de canard complètement noir qui devait être servi au Comte et à son collaborateur. **Comment je vais rattraper cela ?!** se demanda le diable, exaspéré.

—Bard, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas cuire la viande à de telles températures ?!

—Ah. Mais, la cuisine est un art qui ne demande qu'à éclater !

 **Peste de Carogne ! Comment je vais faire moi pour rattraper tout cela ?! Tu ne pourrais pas allumer le four comme tout le monde et enfourner ta viande dedans ? Mais non, cela demande une chose qu'apparemment tu ne possèdes pas : de la patience et de la jugeote. Non. Cela fait deux choses. C'est peut-être de trop…**

Le diable bouillonnait intérieurement et s'il n'y avait pas eu les ordres du jeune maître et son esthétique, il aurait probablement éventré cet ancien soldat américain reconverti en cuisinier. **Diantre ! Aucun plat ne résiste à notre chef incendiaire. Je suis certain qu'il remporterait un prix pour cela… S'il n'y avait pas tant de secrets à garder, à commencer par le pacte lui-même, j'aurais aimé que Monsieur me laisse engager des gens compétents. Ce n'est pas que ma fonction de majordome me déplaise, même si c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir avec ces incapables et ce gamin égoïste. J'aimerais aussi que cette histoire de vengeance avance un peu…Cela fait quand même déjà trois ans que je suis à son service !**

—Bon. Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, Bard. Contentes-toi de te procurer les aliments écrits sur cette liste. C'est pour le dîner de charité. dit le majordome, reprenant son sang-froid in extremis sans que son vis-à-vis ne s'en aperçoive. Bard fut chassé de la cuisine le temps que Sébastian sauve le repas et remette de l'ordre. Le résultat laissa le chef pantois, que ce soit le plat ou le reste.

—Souris d'agneau mijotée et fondante à souhait, servie en cocotte, avec un méli-mélo de légumes et du gratin dauphinois. annonça Sébastian, avec une pointe de fierté et de satisfaction dans la voix.

—Incroyable !

—C'est le moins que le majordome de la famille Phantomhive puisse faire… Occupes-toi de la liste. J'ai dû utiliser la viande que j'avais prévue pour plus tard. Il ne faudrait pas que tous ces petits bambins sortent d'ici le ventre creux, n'est-ce pas ?

—Bien sûr ! Je m'en occupe.

Sébastian quitta la pièce avec un large sourire, celui qu'il réservait pour ce genre de situations, et qui était chargé d'hypocrisie et de mensonges. Intérieurement, le majordome était assez agacé ; cette routine l'usait, et c'était un comble pour lui qui était immortel. Il Inspira une profonde bouffée d'air, dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin, puisqu'il ne respirait pas vraiment. Cela le calma un peu. Puis, il reprit son travail et prépara, pour le diner de charité, le plus belle table que ces enfants verraient de leur vie. Il allait pouvoir retourner à ses autres tâches : entretenir l'âtre, préparer le "petit salon" dans lequel serait reçu l'invité, dresser la table du jardin d'hiver pour recevoir cet hôte dans un cadre apaisant. Il avait entendu dire que ce dernier revenait d'un voyage.

Sébastian s'était renseigné sur ce John Brownhill. Ce dernier avait travaillé pour une compagnie d'import-export, puis était devenu le patron d'un atelier de jouets. S'il se montrait "agréable" et que le Comte avait une bonne impression de lui, il prendrait la tête des usines de peluches de la compagnie.

Il arrivait parfois à Sébastian de faire le "chasseur de têtes" quand une place était vacante ou que son maître avait un profil précis en tête. C'est comme cela après tout qu'il avait recruté May Linn, Bard et Finnan. Bard prépara un attelage pour se rendre chez le fournisseur le plus proche, la liste de Sébastian dans la poche.

 **J'espère qu'il ne la perdra pas en route...Enfin, Bard n'est pas Finnian.**

Le majordome reprit son travail, espérant qu'il parviendrait à accomplir ses tâches avant d'être à nouveau interrompu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ciel avait fini ses cours de langue et entamait sa leçon de danse. Cependant, le Comte n'était vraiment pas doué pour cela. Il tricotait avec ses pieds, s'emmêlait les pinceaux et confondait les pas. Ses maladresses lui valurent quelques commentaires de la part de Madame Merle. "Quel jeu de jambes maladroit, Monsieur le Comte." Ou bien "Attention, milord, vous allez écraser les pieds de votre partenaire ainsi !" furent lancés par la dame tandis que le jeune lord essayant d'effectuer la chorégraphie que son instructrice voulait lui apprendre. Ciel se trémoussait de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, en ayant davantage l'impression d'être un pantin suspendu que des mains invisibles secouaient plutôt qu'un danseur.

—Milord, il faut plus de grâce et vos pieds doivent être plus écartés ! S'impatienta madame Merle.

Cette femme autoritaire avait commencé à enseigner la danse au jeune Ciel après une recommandation de la Marquise Frances Midford. Ciel n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter les conditions que sa tante, Frances, lui imposait. En effet, la Marquise, sœur de feu le précédent Comte, Vincent Phantomhive, trouvait cela inadmissible que son neveu et future beau-fils offre un spectacle si pitoyable lors des soirées mondaines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Trois mois auparavant…

—Ce n'est pas de la danse, ça ! On dirait un pintadeau qui se dandine ! Je ne laisserais pas ma fille au bras d'un fiancé si malhabile ! Je vais m'occuper de te trouver le meilleur professeur de danse possible _!_ lui avait déclaré sa tante lors de sa dernière visite.

 _—_ Je… Fut tout ce que le Comte parvint à articuler. Ciel jeta un regard noir à son diable qui contenait son hilarité. Un gloussement lui échappa néanmoins, mais ne fut heureusement pas entendu pas la Marquise.

 _—_ Ton majordome au visage toujours aussi répugnant se chargera de fixer les séances et réorganiser ton emploi du temps _._ Continua la Marquise en posant son regard sur le concerné qui avait instantanément regagné toute sa contenance.

—Je ferai le nécessaire. Avait assuré Sébastian en s'inclinant, une main sur le cœur. Madame, y-a-t-il quelque chose ? Avait demandé ensuite le majordome mis mal à l'aise par le regard scrutateur de la Marquise.

 _—_ Répugnant et mal coiffé en plus ! C'est inacceptable de la part d'un serviteur de la maison Phantomhive ! Vos cheveux doivent être plaqués et gominés.

La marquise empoigna la chevelure du diable et la plaqua sur son crâne à grands coups de peigne énergique. Puis, elle tourna son attention à nouveau sur son neveu dont la frange tombait sur son cache-œil.

 _—_ Cette coiffure ne sied pas à un gentleman de haute lignée ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui avec la ferme intention de corriger cette erreur de goût.

Cette fois-ci, Ciel laissa sa tante malmener son cuir chevelu sans broncher. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil significatifs à son majordome ; l'état de celui-ci valait bien ce qu'il endurait en ce moment.

Frances Phantomhive était dotée d'une force peu commune pour une dame (ou un être humain en général) et grâce à une vie saine et des entrainements fréquents, elle était parvenue à la conserver. Pour le démon, cette petite séance de coiffure avait été un véritable " _traumatisme_ " capillaire.

—Je connaissais l'expression "tirer le diable par la queue", mais je ne pense pas qu'on fasse quelque chose de ses cheveux… glissa Ciel à un volume que seul son majordome fut capable d'entendre.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire contrit ; la marquise ne s'était pas encore assez éloignée et risquait de l'entendre. Son cuir chevelu était tellement couvert de gomme que Sébastian avait l'impression d'avoir trempé sa tête dans de la cire.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'envoyer une pique à son contractant. Il se dit alors qu'il allait se venger à sa manière.

 **Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur : vous ferez des progrès fulgurants. Je vais vous trouver le professeur de danse le plus exigeant que je pourrais trouver. Vous en viendrez à regretter les leçons de votre diable de majordome.**

Et, c'est ainsi que Madame Ange Merle fut engagée.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Fin du flashback_

Ciel était arrivé à marcher sur son propre pied. Comment ? Il l'ignorait. **Bon sang ! Quand cette torture prendra-t-elle fin ?** supplia-t-il intérieurement.

—Bon. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Monsieur le Comte. Nous allons encore avoir du travail et il vous faudra bien encore des séances pour arriver à un bon niveau.

—Je vous remercie de vous donner tant de mal...dit Ciel à son instructrice, au moment de son départ. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

 **J'ai les jambes en compote. Je vais probablement avoir des cloques. Il faut que je réduise mes séances avec elle à une fois la semaine.**

Le Comte reprit contenance quand il vit son diable de majordome sur le pas de la porte. Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux carmin pétillaient de malice.

 **Toi...J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu n'es pas étranger à mes douleurs aux pieds…**

—Monsieur, votre courrier et vos dossiers vous attendent. rappela le diable.

—Un moment ! Ils ne vont pas s'enfuir que je sache.

—Est-ce là l'endurance que vous avez ? Une malheureuse heure et demie vous essouffle déjà ? Les soirées mondaines durent plus longtemps vous savez…

—Ce n'est pas ma faute ! On a essayé un peu de polka aujourd'hui. C'était plus...exigeant que je ne le pensais. avoua Ciel, excédé par les remarques de son majordome.

Sébastian adressa à son maître un regard moqueur avant de prendre congé.

—Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure pour votre collation et votre thé, my lord.

Ciel fusilla du regard son majordome qui sembla encore plus amusé qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sébastian se remit à l'ouvrage : il devait encore préparer la chambre de l'invité. Le repas de ce soir attendait au frais. Il était hors de question qu'un de ces empotés le gâche ! Un incident lui suffisait amplement pour cette journée, mais le diable savait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

 **C'est toujours la même rengaine !** se dit-il en installant le pot de chambre dans la pièce.

Monsieur Bronhill passera la nuit au manoir : il était impensable qu'un hôte venant d'aussi loin dorme dans une auberge. La noblesse et les collaborateurs du Comte avaient droit à l'hospitalité légendaire des Phantomhive. Sébastian fut à nouveau interrompu par un hurlement strident dont il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la provenance.

 **Mayline …Qu'est-ce qu' cette gourde a fait cette fois ?!**

Sébastian constata les dégâts : les draps immaculés qu'elle devait nettoyer avaient pris une teinte grisâtre.

 **On dirait qu'ils ont servis à nettoyer le sol durant des mois. Comment est-ce arrivé ?!**

—Seb…Sébastian ! J'ai mis le produit à lessiver en faisant bien attention de ne pas dépasser le dosage prescris, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe !?

—Montre-moi ce que tu as fait…dit-il à la soubrette d'une voix blasée, tandis que Mayline lui tendit la boîte qu'elle avait utilisée.

—Ce n'est pas le bon produit, Mayline ! C'est une teinture pour raviver les noirs.

—Quoi ?! Oh non !

Comment cette empotée de servante a pu se tromper ?!

—L'emballage a changé et j'ai confondu les deux boîtes. Je suis tellement désolée !

—Laisse-moi faire …

En quelques instants, le linge le moins Sali retrouva sa blancheur tandis que le reste fut jeté. Sébastian effectua toutes ces bagatelles sous le regard énamouré de Mayline.

 **Le Maître m'avait dit que je devais seulement prétendre et non tout faire comme un être humain…Encore heureux ! Je ne sais pas comment je tiendrais ce manoir en état avec ces catastrophes ambulantes !**

—Bon. Je te laisse ranger le reste.

—Oui…répondit la soubrette, rouge comme une pivoine par la gêne d'avoir encore fait une bêtise et par la proximité de cet homme si beau.

Une fois sorti, Sébastian se retrouva nez à nez avec son prédécesseur.

—Monsieur Tanaka…

Le diable ne scia pas malgré sa surprise. Le vieux Japonais le regarda d'un air calme ponctué d'un « oh oh oh ».

—Je vous en prie. Continuez ce que vous faisiez ? Sourit Sébastian avant de s'éloigner.

Sébastian devait admettre qu'il connaissait très peu de choses de son prédécesseur, hormis qu'il était entré au service des Phantomhive du vivant de Cloudia. Tanaka avait été grièvement blessé alors qu'il aidait Ciel à s'enfuir et sa famille à s'enfuir. Son agresseur l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Ce serait, selon les médecins, l'un des raisons pour lesquelles il n'a plus toujours toute sa tête. Sébastian et ses yeux perçaient avaient cependant remarqué une marque sur le poignet du vieil homme.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, Ciel continuait à parcourir les rapports empilés sur son bureau. Il n'était pas très concentré en ce moment. Les derniers mois avaient été riches en événements.

Pour commencer, l'affaire de Jack l'éventreur révéla que sa propre tante, Angelina Dales, aussi surnommée Madame Red, assassinait des prostituées avec la complicité de son majordome Grell Sutcliff. Durant cette enquête, Ciel découvrit également l'existence des faucheurs, dieux de la mort ou shinigami. Grell Sutcliff en était un et pour une raison que Ciel avait du mal à comprendre, il s'était attaché à sa tante. Et ensemble, ils faisaient couler le sang des femmes qu'Angelina choisissait.

Le motif derrière tous ces meurtres était assez confus et complexe, comme le révéla la lanterne cinématique de Madame Red au moment de sa mort (4). Toutes ces femmes s'étaient faites avortées par elle. Cependant, le point de vue d'Angelina n'avait pas toujours été le même. En ayant conscience du contexte, il était difficile de la juger.

Angelina était médecin à l'Hôpital de Londres depuis quelques années. Elle n'avait pas obtenu cette place facilement. C'était rare qu'une femme devienne médecin et c'était tout un nouveau concept qui peinait grandement à entrer dans les considérations de l'époque. Les vielles générations considéraient cela comme indécent, mais Angelina s'obstina et put recevoir l'instruction qu'elle souhaitait. Cependant, pendant longtemps, elle ne put obtenir son diplôme et elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là. Ce furent grâce à sa persévérance, au soutien de sa sœur Rachel et au « Russell Guney enabling act », (I) l'acte qui permettrait à tout médecin compétant d'obtenir son diplôme indépendamment de son genre, qu'Angelina devint officiellement docteur en médecine.

Son souhait de devenir médecin venait de son désir de guérir la maladie chronique de sa sœur : l'asthme. Elle passa son examen un an après la naissance de Ciel, un 17 mars 1876. Ensuite, elle postula à l'Hôpital de Londres et grâce à ses contacts, elle fut embauchée. Angelina suivait, entre autre, des femmes enceintes et prenait aussi des consultations courantes. Elle surprit un jour son collègue, Ulysses Stanway, emmener des jeunes femmes dans une salle d'opération tard le soir quand peu de monde circulait. Ulysses pratiquait des avortements clandestins, car ceux-ci était interdits par la loi (II).

Même s'il faisait mine de s'inquiéter pour ses patientes, il les arnaquait et profitait de leur détresse. Le prix qu'il exigeait était assez élevé, mais ces femmes préféraient payer le prix fort plutôt que de demander à des « faiseuses d'anges » ou des charlatans. En effet, les risques d'hémorragies internes étaient énormes, mais avec la technique et les connaissances d'un docteur, les réduisaient. Malheureusement, il faudrait un long moment pour développer une méthode suffisamment sûre afin de garantir une opération sans danger (III).

Touchée par la détresse de ces femmes, Angelina leur proposa ses services et gratuitement. Et, elle trouva enfin un homme bon avec qui elle voulait fonder une famille. Elle tomba enceinte et allait connaitre le bonheur. De retour d'une soirée, sa calèche se renversa et son mari mourut sur le coup. Ulysses opéra sa collègue et tenta tout pour lui sauver la vie, car il l'admirait, elle et sa détermination. Il fut contraint de lui retirer l'utérus et le fœtus qu'il contenait afin de lui sauver la vie. Angelina survécut, mais elle ne fut plus jamais la même. Elle voulait sa famille à elle, comme Rachel, sa très chère sœur.

Cependant, le sort en avait décidé autrement et elle se retrouva seule, car en allant rendre visite à sa sœur, elle découvre le manoir en feu. Elle avait appris à aimer le Rouge grâce à Vincent Phantomhive, dont elle était secrètement amoureuse. A présent, cette couleur, qu'elle avait d'abord détesté et puis aimé, semblait dévorer tout ce qui lui était cher. Tétanisée par la douleur et le chagrin, elle ne put qu'assister impuissante à la propagation de l'incendie qui détruisit le manoir des Phantomhive, emportant avec lui la dernière famille qui lui restait. Ce fut lors d'une consultation qu'Angelina bascula et devint Jack l'Eventreur. Cette prostituée avait ce qu'elle aurait toujours voulu avoir, mais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver. **_Je vais tout teinter de rouge de mes propres mains._** Se dit-elle.

Toute cette violence plut à Grell qui l'avait observé, car la doctoresse sanglante ne chômait pas. La liste des décès de ce quartier de Londres était bien remplie grâce à elle. Le shinigami finit par se révéler à elle, car, il comprenait sa souffrance de ne pas pouvoir être mère. Grell aurait aimé être femme et connaitre le bonheur de donner vie.

La lanterne cinématique s'acheva avec l'image de Madame Red brandissant sa dague pour tuer son neveu. Indirectement, Angelina blâmait sa sœur de lui avoir pris tout ce qu'elle voulait avoir dans sa vie. Mais, son amour pour elle était toujours présent et lorsqu'elle fut face aux yeux bleus de Ciel, elle y vit Rachel.

Ciel ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Mais, si sa tante se dressait entre lui et sa vengeance, elle se devait de disparaître. Ciel n'avait pas tiré sur sa tante. Il avait dit à son majordome devant la tombe de Mary Kelly qu'il n'hésitait jamais et qu'il avait reconnu dans le regard de sa tante l'égarement qui lui serait fatal. Cette réponse glaciale dénuée de tout regret avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc au diable et décupla son appétit pour cette âme si savoureuse.

Le faucheur, quant à lui, avait été emmené par un de ses collègues pour avoir enfreint plus de dix règles en s'associant avec Madame Red.

Ciel se replongea dans ses rapports. Il avait ouvert une compagnie de jouets. Cette décision avait choqué pas mal de monde : ce n'était pas bien vu dans la haute société. Mais, faire des jouets était un rêve qu'il avait depuis qu'il était tout jeune, comme il le confia un jour à une personne très chère qui n'était plus là aujourd'hui. Un nouveau modèle de peluche allait être lancé l'hiver prochain. La compagnie Funtom n'avait encore jamais connu d'échecs, mais il fallait l'avouer son service marketing était _d'enfer._ Elle fut créée i peine trois ans et depuis, devint une des plus grandes compagnies du pays. Avec ses grands yeux brillants et son duvet soyeux, "Chirpy bird" était déjà promis à un franc succès (5). Ciel avait même pensé à mettre de coté le premier pour l'offrir en exclusivité à Lizzy, sa cousine et fiancée. D'ailleurs, cette dernière lui avait inspiré ce nouveau modèle.

Ses pensées furent perturbées par le grognement de son ventre qui réclamait sa collation sucrée de l'après-midi. Généralement, vers ces heures-ci, Sébastian lui apportait toujours quelque chose à grignoter comme un parfait, une mousse au chocolat blanc, une viennoiserie aux noix de pecan etc. Ciel jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordre de mission que 'les deux Charles' lui avaient apporté au début de la semaine. Les Phantomhive faisaient partie de la noblesse du mal, cette partie de la haute société qui s'impliquait plus ou moins dans le milieu de la pègre. Le crime organisé était réglementé par les règles que les Phantomhive avaient instaurées. Cela préservait Londres et les autres grandes villes du chaos. Les autres grandes familles ne faisaient presque jamais parler d'elles, entre autre parce qu'elles n'avaient pas autant de considération de la part de la reine. Les Phantomhive étaient ceux qui la servaient le mieux, elle et la famille royale.

Un gang, "les Hallow", s'étaient lancés dans le commerce d'opium raffiné. Le gouvernement gardait un œil sur la vente de stupéfiants, mais le pullulement des fumeries clandestines nuisaient au système instauré au point d'en inquiété sa gracieuse Majesté.

Un nouveau grognement décontenança le garçon, qui n'y tenant plus, sonna son majordome. Il allait avoir sa sucrerie et son thé !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sébastian s'interrompit quand il entendit la sonnette. Il était en train de préparer le dessert pour ce soir. En préparant les aliments à l'avance, il gagnait du temps et les invités attendaient juste le temps de digérer le précédent plat.

 **Monsieur, déjà ?! Heureusement, j'ai fini de préparer votre thé et votre collation…**

Le majordome monta avec le chariot immédiatement après avoir entendu l'appel de son maître.

—Sébastian, j'ai faim !

—Cela tombe bien, Monsieur : je vous ai apporté du thé et une petite sucrerie.

—Je ne peux pas avoir un morceau de gâteau au chocolat à la place ? Ou un fondant ?

—Non, Monsieur. Le chocolat est trop lourd vous n'aurez pas assez d'appétit pour ce soir. Je vous ai fait une crème brûlée.

La crème était recouverte d'une fine couche de sucré qui avait caramélisé en passant au four. Les effluves de vanille de Madagascar fraichement découpée s'échappèrent dès que la cuillère d'argent craqua la fine couche qui la recouvrait. La crème était onctueuse et légère, avec une pointe de chocolat blanc qui se mariait bien avec la vanille.

—je suis impressionné, Monsieur. Vous contrôlez de mieux en mieux votre estomac. Au moins, vous ne vous ne rougirez pas d'un gargouillement incontrôlé lors d'un diner mondain.

—Ne sois pas insolent, Sébastian. Quand j'ai faim, je mange !

—Heureusement que je ne fonctionne pas comme cela, où en serait-on aujourd'hui ? répondit le diable.

Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'il parlait et ciel crut discerner des crocs entre les lèvres de son majordome. L'ambiance de la pièce changea et Ciel se sentit mal à l'aise.

—Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je dois retourner à mon travail.

Ciel ne fit rien pour le retenir et se sentit même soulagé par son départ.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sébastian n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose, car Finnan en pleurs, les yeux gonflés et un peu de morve sur le menton. Il attrapa Sébastian par la taille et le serra très fort.

—OUIIIINN ! Sébastian !

 **Oh, non qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?!** se dit le diable.

—Calme-toi, Finnan. Que s'est-il passé ?

—Les arbres…ben…Je….bouhouuuuuuuu

—Finnan, je ne te comprends pas si tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer. Montre-moi : ce sera plus simple.

Sébastian se retrouva devant le désastre : tous les arbres du parc étaient déracinés.

—Mais, Comment ?

—Ben, avec ma force…

Finnan ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait enfin arrêté de pleurer et regardait Sébastian avec de grands yeux pétillants. Ce comportement rappela à Sébastian celui d'un petit chien. Le démon méprisait profondément ces animaux et ressentit un dégout en voyant le blondinet le regarder ainsi. Inconsciemment, il s'écarta.

—Comment es-tu arrivé à faire cela ? Il faut vraiment être un vrai bourrin pour y arriver…

Finnan regarda le majordome. Des larmes remontèrent dans ses yeux et il éclata en sanglot. Le majordome reprit contenance. Il manqua de claquer sa main sur son visage, mais se contenta de la passer dessus en pensant :

 **Ces empotés vont finir par me faire perdre la tête… Je n'ai jamais été d'un naturel très patient. On n'a jamais autant sollicité cette "vertu" inexistante chez moi que ces dernières années…**

—Allons, allons, calme-toi… Replante les arbres qui sont encore en bon état et puis, rachète en de nouveaux.

 **Est-ce que ces pauvres arbres pourront rester en place plus de deux semaines ?!** se demanda le majordome, exaspéré.

—Merci, Sébastian ! Donnez-moi l'argent !

Machinalement, Sébastian sortit quelques livres sterling.

 **Cet idiot m'use vraiment. En plus, je n'ai presque pas eu le temps de voir "darling" aujourd'hui. Sa belle fourrure noire… Non ! A la place, il faut que je me coltine ces stupides abrutis incompétents. Est-ce qu'un démon peut faire un surmenage ou une dépression ? Je me le demande parfois… Je dois avouer que je ne suis jamais tombé sur des boulets pareils. Et pourtant, j'ai déjà vécu longtemps.**

Le majordome regarda le jardinier partir en trottinant, un peu comme s'il allait acheter des bonbons et lâcha un profond soupir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le ciel s'embrasait sous les derniers rayons du soleil qui transperçaient les nuages. La calèche de John Brownhill arriva au manoir sans encombre. Mais, l'invité du comte s'était tracassé tout le trajet.

 ** _{Mon Dieu. J'espère que tout se passera bien. J'ai entendu des rumeurs peu compréhensibles concernant monsieur Damiano…Il avait des brulures sur tout le corps. Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer. Ma très chère Lucille m'a fait un pique-nique pour le voyage. Je l'ai mangé dans le train, mais j'ai de nouveau faim Nous sommes mariés depuis presque un an maintenant. Je gagne pas mal ma vie, mais ce travail pourrait nous permettre d'avoir plus de moyens, notamment pour fonder une famille comme nous le voulons. C'est le moment idéal ! Ainsi, nous pourrons préparer la venue de notre premier enfant. Nous avons même déjà choisi des prénoms : "Isabella" pour une fille et "Simon" pour un garçon. Je me suis levé très tôt ce matin. J'ai très peu dormi cette nuit. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je dois aborder le Comte. J'ai entendu pas mal d'échos à son sujet. Il est redoutable en affaire, mais il parait qu'il n'est pas comme on pourrait s'y attendre.}_**

Ce fut Sébastian qui accueillit et l'escorta jusqu'au petit salon où le Comte l'attendait. John ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un de si jeune. Le Comte ne devait pas faire plus de douze ou treize ans. Mais, il ne voulait pas être désobligeant avec son hôte. Cependant, il y avait une convenance à respecter : il ne pouvait pas s'adresser au Comte de manière libre. Il devait attendre que ce dernier lui parle. Sentant que son invité était mal à l'aise, Ciel ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps, bien qu'il apprécie le petit effet qu'il avait sur les gens.

—Monsieur Brownhill, bienvenue au Manoir.

—Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer Monsieur le Comte. Votre demeure est absolument somptueuse !

—Je vous remercie. Nous allons bientôt passer à table. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions prendre l'apéritif ici.

Sébastian apporta aussitôt de quoi boire et quelque petits amuse-bouches.

—Voici du vin du de Jujube. Ce vin est obtenu à base d'une sorte de datte que l'on trouve dans le Midi de la France, dans le Maghreb, en Afrique, en Chine et à la Réunion. expliqua-t-il tout en versant le liquide couleur or profond.

—Merci.

Ciel ne perdit pas de temps en politesse interminable et parla affaire. John en fut soulagé, car il avait du mal à trouver des sujets de conversation qui intéresseraient son jeune interlocuteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sébastian vint chercher le Comte et son collaborateur pour le mener dans le jardin d'hiver.

—Vous devez être affamé. Prenez donc place. dit le Comte, en s'asseyant lui-même tout en invitant son interlocuteur à faire de même.

—Merci.

—Messieurs, l'entrée : un Mille-feuille de céleri et truffe noire au Brillat-Savarin.

Le plat mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il se présentait sous la forme d'un marbrée ou s'alternaient le céleri, le Brillat-Savarin coupé en fines tranches et la truffe taillée en fines lamelles. L'entrée plut au deux convives qui n'en laissèrent pas une miette. Le diner se poursuivit avec le plat principal.

—J'ai préparé une souris d'agneau mijotée et fondante à souhait, servie en cocotte, avec un méli-mélo de légumes et du gratin dauphinois. annonça Sébastian en posant l'assiette devant le Comte et l'invité.

—Cela m'a l'air succulent ! Complimenta John.

Sébastian se contenta de saluer avec un large sourire.

Une voix retentit soudain :

—Salut la compagnie !

—Lau ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je suis occupé…

 **D'où il sort ? Il ne pouvait pas tomber à un meilleur moment ?!** se dit Ciel.

—Eh, bien je me suis dit que vous aimerez me revoir, n'est-ce pas Ran-Mao ? De plus, " les canards sont dans les choux." Déclara Lau.

—Quoi ?! Mais, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites…

 **Que dit cet hurluberlu ?! Et, puis comment est-il entré ?**

Ciel jeta un coup d'œil à son diable qui se contenta d'afficher un large sourire, mais ne semblait pas plus informé que lui.

—Peut-être que monsieur Lau fait référence à une certaine affaire qui préoccupe Monsieur et à la requête qu'il a formulée…

—Tu crois que cela pourrait être cela ?

—Et, bien, c'est difficile à dire avec notre…"excentrique" ami, mais ce n'est pas à exclure...

—Bien. Continuons ce repas. Je ne veux pas que notre invité se sente délaissé. Je parlerais avec Lau une fois mes affaires finies.

—Bien Monsieur. Je vais apporter le dessert…

John Brownhill fixait ses deux nouveaux arrivants avec un mélange de fascination et de gêne. Ils étaient tellement exotiques tous les deux. John savait qu'il y avait des quartiers à Londres où vivaient des asiatiques. Mais, il n'en avait encore jamais croisé directement. L'homme portait des vêtements traditionnels, mais ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, contrairement aux chinois de la ville qui les portaient longs noués en nattes. La jeune femme, présenté sous le nom de Ran-mao par ce Lau, avait une coiffure très complexe avec de nombreuses tresses qui mettaient sa chevelure ébène en valeur.

Sa tenue, par contre, était assez "légère". Son décolté pigeonnant laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Les joues de John s'empourprèrent. Ciel, quant à lui, faisait tout pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction.

La conversation s'orienta vers les nouveaux contrats en cours de la société Funtom. Ensuite, une servante amena monsieur Brownhill à sa chambre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le Comte invita alors Lau et sa sœur à le rejoindre dans le salon. Sebastian leur apporta du thé.

—Je vous écoute Lau.

—A propos de quoi ?

—Vous n'étiez pas ici pour me parler d'une certaine affaire… Vous savez à propos d'un gang et d'opium.

—Ah, oui. Cette affaire-là

—Et ?

—Rien de neuf.

—Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi avez-vous quitté Londres alors ?

Ciel sortit de la pièce en trombe. Il en avait ras-le-bol de cet idiot. Il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

—C'est dommage que le Comte se soit retiré.

—Oui. Veuillez l'excuser. Sa journée était bien remplie. Voulez-vous que je vous fasse préparer des chambres ?

—Pas la peine. Nous allons rentrer, n'est-ce pas Ran-mao ?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le diable savonna et frictionna son maître avant de le rincer. Il le sécha et lui enfila une chemise de nuit ample d'une blancheur immaculée. Sébastian écarta les draps de lit pour que son jeune maître puisse se glisser dans son lit. Ciel grimpa dans cet énorme lit double dans lequel dormaient autrefois ses parents. En prenant la tête de la maison Phantomhive, il avait délaissé son ancienne chambre.

—Demain, nous allons à Londres. J'aimerais faire des emplettes.

—Monsieur, cette missive est arrivée. Je pense qu'elle vient des Midford.

Ciel prit l'enveloppe et sortit le pli immédiatement.

 _«Cher Ciel,_

 _Je passerai te voir demain après-midi. Mère m'en a donné l'autorisation. J'ai fait connaissance d'une demoiselle au Bal de Fleurs de Lady Devonshire la semaine dernière. Son nom est Violet Whitemore. J'aimerais te la présenter. Hélas, elle ne pourra pas venir avec moi demain, car sa présence est requise au chevet d'une tante malade. Il me tarde que vous vous rencontriez tous les deux ! Nous trouverons une date qui vous conviendra, j'en suis sûre._

 _Je suis impatiente de te revoir. Je t'ai ramené une surprise et un petit quelque chose pour Sébastian._

 _Lizzy.»_

—Sébastian. Finalement, nous n'irons pas à Londres. Ma fiancée vient me rendre visite. Fais en sorte qu'elle et sa suivante soient bien reçues.

—Yes, my lord. Il est temps de vous coucher, jeune maître. Dit le diable en le bordant.

Sébastian remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton du garçon. Celui-ci lui sourit brièvement.

—Bonne nuit. My lord. Aujourd'hui était une journée bien chargée.

Le diable de majordome, une chandelle à la main, allait se retirer.

—Au fait… Lizzy a un petit quelque chose pour toi. Je te laisse te triturer la tête et t'imaginer de quoi il s'agit. Tu as toute la nuit pour cela. Tu ne dors pas toi…

Sebastian ne sut pas trop quoi dire et quoi penser. Mais, il avait vaguement la sensation que ce petit quelque chose impliquait du rose.

* * *

 **Notes de textes**

(1) Le megriove est un clin d'œil à la mogriave de Merlin dans Kaamelott. "C'est un petit chien, mais un tout vilain."

(2) Ce n'est jamais explicitement dit dans le manga, ni dans l'animé. C'est une interprétation personnelle, mais je pense que cela convient assez bien, car pas mal de choses dans le manga pousse à le croire.

(3) La grand-mère paternelle de Ciel est parfois appelée Claudia en vf, mais en anglais, Cloudia revient souvent dans les traductions."Cloud" signifie nuage en anglais et cela pourrait être un jeu de mot qui a une signification particulière. J'ai décidé de garder la version en anglais.

(4) Je ne trouve pas que la version originale de Yana Boso mette assez en lumière les vraies conditions de vie des femmes à l'époque victorienne. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai ré-imaginé l'histoire d'Angelina Dales. J'ai essayé d'être cohérente tout en reprenant des éléments historiques et des éléments du manga et de l'animé. Et, c'est aussi pour cela que je précise d'emblée qu'il s'agit d'un univers alternatif.

 **Notes historiques :**

(I) "Russell Gurney Enabling Act » de 1876 :"Russell Gurney Enabling Act » a donné aux femmes des Royaumes-Unis les mêmes droits d'accéder aux facultés de médecine que les hommes, ainsi que de recevoir une formation médicale et d'être reconnue comme des docteurs à part entière. Ce projet de loi a été proposé par Sophia Jex Blake et Russell Gurney, un député de Londres qui soutenait l'égalité dans l'éducation des deux sexes, et Avant que cet acte ne fut passé, les femmes n'avaient pas le droit d'exercer la médecine officiellement, car le "Medical Act of 1858" qui standardisait les qualifications médicales des universités excluaient les femmes, parce que ces dernières n y'avait pas accès et ne pouvaient pas aller à l'université.

(II) L'avortement était interdit en Angleterre par le "Malicious Shooting or Stabbing Act 1803" qui préconisait la peine de mort pour ceux qui en pratiquaient. Après le " Offences against the Person Act 1837" condamnaient les femmes qui pratiquaient l'avortement à une peine de prison à vie. Cependant, les avortements clandestins étaient légions. Ces derniers étaient souvent mal faits, car réalisés dans un milieu peu hygiénique et par des personnes non professionnelles. La gynécologie n'en est qu'à ses balbutiements à l'époque, de même que la chirurgie. Maintenant, nous avons des médecins formés qui prennent les précautions qu'il faut. Les avortements clandestins entrainent les complications suivantes : avortements incomplets (le placenta reste à l'intérieur ce qui crée des saignements importants avec des caillots) ; infections ; septicémie ; hémorragies utérines ; déchirure des parois de l'utérus (provoquées par les raclements effectués avec la curette ou par l'introduction d'objets perçants) et des hémorragies internes (si d'autres organes sont atteints).

(III) A l'époque victorienne, on utilisait des herbes (menthe pouliot entre autre) toxiques qui provoquaient des fausses couches (risques de mauvais dosages !), des chutes, des coups dans le ventre notamment, etc. Certaines publicités vendaient des abortifs (de manière subtiles en utilisant des euphémismes, comme régulateur de menstruation par exemple.), mais il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour vérifier ces produits qui n'étaient pas régulés. Donc, l'avortement a toujours eu cours même quand c'était interdit. La légalisation a permis surtout de réglementer la pratique, limiter les risques et fixer des conditions (date limite, etc.).

* * *

 _ **Notes de l'auteur :**_

Voici qui clôture ce prologue ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Bravo à ceux et celles qui sont venus jusqu'ici lire ces quelques lignes :) Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : "Fair Lady". N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. ;) A la prochaine.


End file.
